An Unexpected Reunion
by MajesticallyDamaged
Summary: They separated to the ends of the world. But when his Bones was kidnapped and brought to him bound, tortured and with a note, the crime fighting duo will have to find out who before something else happens to the woman he loves. Canon pairings, NO Hannah, and rated T for some language. First Bones fic so be kind. It's better than it sounds!
1. Smudged Vision

An Unexpected Reunion

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I decided to take a short break from Solar Sun since I can't seem to get any creative vampy juices for that. So, instead I decided to do a Bones FanFiction instead. Canon Pairings. There's a brief moment of Hannah, but that's it because, personally, I never really liked her and I pretty much blocked out most of that season. Booth being jealous was just adorable and hilarious, but Brennan hurting just about broke my heart.**

**Summary: They separated to the ends of the world. But when his Bones was kidnapped and brought to him bound, tortured and with a note, the crime fighting duo will have to find out who before something else happens to the woman he loves. Canon pairings, NO Hannah, and rated T for some language. First Bones fic so be kind. It's better than it sounds!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did I would have made Studley _all _mine. Sorry Brennan. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: ****Smudged Vision**

**(****Brennan****POV****)**

She blinked. Everything was smudged. Like someone ran their hands over a drying painting and made things look beyond recognition.

She blinked again. Again. And again. Nothing made her vision go smooth. She clenched her eyes shut as a pounding reverberated through her temple.

Where was she? _Who _was she?

But before she could panic, she suddenly remember everything. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was at the Maluku Islands with one for her interns Ms. Wick. But how she ended up here - wherever 'here' is - she didn't know.

She could feel soft material under her hands and something soft under her throbbing head.

Brennan tried to remember the moments up to her concussion. It was a few days after the Guerillas attacked. She and Daisy just got back to the base camp. She remembered going to sleep and waking up earlier than usual by the sound of someone outside her tent. She went outside, thinking it was someone from the dig. But before she could ask who, strong hands grabbed her roughly and pushed her to the ground with something metal pressed to her head. That was all she could think of before the agonizing pounding came back.

She groaned and moved her weak hand up to her forehead. Under her fingers, she could feel the texture of linen. She was bandaged? She moved her hands over her body, feeling more injuries. Her shoulder was in a sling, her leg was stiff and trapped in what she assumed was a cast and she could feel some of her ribs broken. Her throat was sore, she could feel bandages on her bare arms and her lungs felt like she almost drowned. And that meant one thing: she was tortured. But that brought many questions; 'What do they want?', 'Who?', and 'Why they were treating her? To make it some sort of sickening cycle?".

But before she could think of anything else, there was a muffling noise in her ear and something heavy and warm on top of her hand. She stiffened and tried to pull away, but her arm was too weak to move.

The garbled noise was getting more clear as she struggled to focus and gather enough energy to try and attack her assailant and maybe get away.

But the voice made her freeze. It was familiar, soothing, deep, and full of worry.

Brennan forced herself to wake up more. To make her nerves work faster. But the harder she tried, the more tired she was getting.

But before she was dragged back into the empty darkness, she heard the comforting voice say something else.

"Bones?"

* * *

**Authors Note: So? I tried to make it more specific with Brennan's scientific mind but, ya know, she kinda has a concussion sooo didn't want to over do it. Plus I don't have a medical degree and I don't particularly like research... **


	2. His Bones

An Unexpected Reunion

**Authors Note: Hello people! Next chapter in the Unexpected Reunion is up and running! Woot woot!**

**But heads up, it gets kinda really creepy. And I know I just contradicted myself, but...ya know! But don't worry, I'm not turning into a serial killer; just watched too many Mentalists, Psychs, and Bones episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Bones, I would've gotten their acts together in the 100th episodes, instead of them messing them it up and dragging Hannah into the mess. Hell, I would've made them hook up in the first season, but who doesn't love jealous Booth! He he...****_he_****! ...I have problems.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Bones**

**(BoothPOV)**

The well muscled man sat on his cot. Any stranger who looked upon him would know he meant business. He might have laugh lines surrounding his warm, chocolate eyes, but looking at his scarred, bruised and narrow chest, you could also see the battles he fought in. The endurance he went through, the adrenaline that's pumped through his near misses.

He was Special Agent Seeley Booth! He was one of _the _best snipers in the United States. He was a damn good FBI agent, who held one of the highest crime solving ratein the country. He was a proud father of a 10 year old boy and partner of the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan.

_He was tired._

Booth wearily laid his aching back on the uncomfortable cots. Spending almost 5 months on these damn things - not to mention the military training he was in charge of - was paying hell on his back. He could feel the hard knots screaming with pain and the tiny creaks that cracked when each part of his vertebrae moved.

If he was home, his partner could just roll his back into place.

_Ah, home,_ he thought mournfully. He wanted to go back home. Back to Parker. Back to all the weird but colorful squints. Back to his Bones.

He didn't want to leave, but if his Bones was going to the Malulu Islands, there was no way he was staying around. Solving cases wouldn't be the same, and more difficult - not that he would say that out loud. And, God forbid, they sign him one of the squinturns or another forensic anthropologist as a temporary partner. No, it was his Bones or nobody.

He shook his head and looked at the blank ceiling without really looking at anything. He shouldn't be thinking about these things. The woman rejected him flat out. It nearly broke his heart - so much it felt like the constricting of his chest was more than a metaphor - when he agreed to just go back to the way they were before, as if nothing happened. But that's what she wanted, so he went along with it.

_He should just move on_. He decided that months ago. But he couldn't seem to be able to do it. Every thought lead straight back to her. How her crystal eyes shined with steely determination to get an unknown known. To get someone justice for their themselves and their family. To make the person cold hearted enough to take someone's life and future away for petty things pay. He would also think about how she was doing at the Malulu Islands with, what seemed like, a smarter Rose Nylund . How she and her soft, perfect lips were doing. How those same lips felt like pressed tightly to his own and her tongue-

Booth groaned. This was definitely _not _helping the situation. He needed to focus on other things. Like the schedule for tomorrow. Or that cute blonde reporter that's been flirting with him. Hannah was it?

Before he could think any further, his second in command came bursting through the door, Casey.

First week of him being here, Casey and everyone else were stiff and like statues toward him. Booth didn't like it. Being a team meant being with them on a friendly basis, at least. Not cold and professional. Like him and his Bones. Being too distant was causing tension between them. Now she was more open, cracking a few jokes now and again. Not _good _ones, but it was progress. Finally after making a few jokes and, eventually, threats he got Casey to call him Booth and not follow typical protocol. At least in private, anyways. But, hey, he'll take what he can get.

"Booth!" he panted.

Booth watched with concern. His second in command was doubled over and gasping for breath with sweat beginning to move down his face, as if he ran across all campus to talk to him. And it was a big campus.

"Colonel...Masters wants us to...infiltrate an...abandoned storage base. Our..._whew_...scouts heard a...woman screaming. They think someone might have...taken hostages."

Booth was confused. "Shouldn't one of the lower ranks take this? We usually take the terrorist situations. This sounds like a basic kidnapping," he questioned as he started to put on his equipment.

Casey straightened up, but was still heavily breathing when he began, "I asked that too. But apparently they have reason to believe that however it is is a very dangerous crime boss and that he has taken someone very important. And that they're both from the U. S."

That last comment made Booth's head snap up. Why would anyone - especially a huge wanted criminal - take the large risk of kidnapping someone influential and taking them close to a military base? It didn't add up, considering the huge chance of exposure and the fact that it didn't sound like they were doing anything to cover up the screams. Unless they wanted a body found; to get attention. Make a statement. But it still didn't add up.

"Oh, yeah? And what reasons would that be?" Booth asked, not convinced that there was any big-league personales in an abandoned storage. Criminal or victim.

"Like I would ask that," the young man snorted. "I might be your right hand man, but I'm not that big up that I'll defy _Masters_! Dude's freakin' bomb! He could explode any minute and has the ability to destroy you."

Booth lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He sounded so much like the bug and slime maniac. Always sprouting out the word 'dude' and always paranoid.

"Aw, c'mon," Booth joked. "'_Dude'_ is not that bad. Sure he has a temper, but as the great Stephan Lee said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' And that responsibility includes 20 year olds who call him a ticking time bomb!"

But before the narrowed-eyed blond could say anything about the age hit, the red alarm, that was positioned in everyones room, started to blare and flash. It continued to wail in it's relentless way of getting them where they were suppose to be.

The light casted over on Booth and Casey, making everything a red hue, as Booth looked wide-eyed at Casey. "How big of a deal is this?"

Casey looked him sheepishly, as if he was in the principal's office and forgot to tell them that his prank was wired to go off again as it exploded on the principal's desk.

"Defcon 1," he admitted, wincing. **(A.N. 1 is definitely most severe. Looked it up!)**

Chocolate eyes grew wider as it stared, alarmed, into green ones.

"_DEFCON 1?_" Booth shouted, the alarm quickly blistering into outrage. He ignored the compulsion of grabbing the scared looking boy and ingraining lectures of always saying if there's an emergency into Casey's, forgetful, brain, and instead hastened his routine of uniform and weapons check.

"Well," the nervous 25 year old scrambled to fix his mistake, "why do you think I ran halfway through camp?" After receiving another, '_I _will _shoot you'_ look he added, "I realize I should've started the conversation with that but you distracted me with the doubts and the jokes you always insisted on making!"

The older man grimaced but said nothing as he forced his aching legs to push themselves out into the hallway, along with the others in his troop. Booth ignored the salutes he was receiving as he barked orders.

He turned back to look at Casey, who was swiftly dodging other men to catch up with his boss. As he caught up Booth demanded, "Tell me everything Masters told you. And _don't _leave _anything _out."

Eager to make it up to him, Casey started to list off everything he was told. And he did it almost word for word.

Soon enough, Booth's men had surrounded the rusting building. The whole place was falling apart. Booth noticed all the windows had been broken and that the door swaying slightly in the wind. Someone broke in. And recently from the look of the lock that was next to other parts of metal, that were partially buried, as the lock laid right on top of the sand.

Everyone approached silently at Booth's command. A basic in and out.

He still didn't understand what was so important to rank Defcon 1, but orders were orders so he continued closer and closer.

At that moment, people could see why he was specifically chosen for the job. His eyes darted, looking at every inch of the orange stained metal, mesmerizing every escape route and every advantage the wear down warehouse had to offer. At that moment you could see the concentration practically pouring out of him and reminding the people around him what was going on and that they needed to focus.

As he entered, he was like a hawk; eyes sharp, looking for his prey...and ready to catch it.

Armed men poured into the storage base, looking behind every box that cluttered the place. As Booth went further into the building, he noticed a floor hatch. He signaled for back up as he lifted the door.

With his sniper training, he made no sound while slowly climbing down the weak ladder, and already swept through the small space. He slowly moved to the door behind the ladder, heart pounding and prepared himself for anything.

This was the worst part of the job; always finding the dead bodies that were almost too abused to recognize. Or sometimes finding people bruised and bloodied, holding onto the brink of life. It always made his heart stop and filled his stomach with fear for that person while his chest burned with an anger that couldn't be described.

But nothing..._nothing_...could have _possibly _prepared himself for what he was behind that door. Everything in his body froze; his heart clenched, his stomach twisted and his head pounding. He squeezed his eyes closed and prayed to God that his brain tumor was back and made him hallucinate. But as he heard Casey talk into the radio, "We got an unconscious woman here. Looks, maybe, mid-thirties? Looks kinda familiar; got brown hair, caucasian? She's laying on a pile of bones. Looks recent; still got flesh. Found no threats..."

That was all he heard before his ears blocked everything out. He focused on only one thing as he dropped his gun and ran toward the limp body. He heard shouts, but he couldn't listen.

_No, no, no_, Booth pleaded. The face was the same. _No, no. _The hair color and height too. _God please, no. _But all covered with blood and cuts. _No. _And as he delicately lifted one eye lid with a shaking hand, he saw the blue that haunted his dreams. _Can't be. _The blue that always pierced him to his core. _No, no, no, no, no. _ The blue that could never be counterfeited. _Please. _The blue that could only belong to his Bones.

_NO! _This couldn't be happening. No. His Bones was on that damn island. With Daisy. Both of them together would never allow her to be kidnapped.

_And tortured_, a voice in his mind whispered. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to believe that, even if she was kidnapped, she didn't suffer.

Booth laid his hand on her cheek to steady it as his eyes - no longer focused and sharp - moved hesitantly, as he was scared to see the damaged. But as his eyes moved downward, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes held back tears. Dark bruises shaped like a hands covered most of her slender neck. Deep, deliberate cuts were on every inch of her upper torso and her clothes had tears and slashes through them. One of her legs was angled at an odd direction as her other leg had perfectly straight lines going up and down.

Then, before he could throw up at the sight, he noticed something. There was a folded piece of paper stuck in her purple, clenched hand. And his name was printed on it.

He carefully moved it out with his other hand, not daring to stop feeling her warm skin; proof she was still alive.

Folding it out on his knee, ignoring the blood stains, he started to read the careful handwriting:

_Agent Booth,_

_How have you been? How's Parker? Hank? Jared? What about Sid? You haven't visited Wung Foo's in while it seems._

_But enough with the formalities! If you're reading this, don't worry; your little Temperance packs a mean punch, but she'll survive. I didn't do as much as I would have liked, but it was still fulfilling. Feisty thing, though! I have most certainly enjoyed my time with her. Ah, hearing a young woman scream with pure agony is always refreshing. Feeling her thrash beneath me was just delightful._

_Odd, though, how your partner never screamed for mercy. Just threats. Made me add more...disciplinary actions, but it was all beneficial._

_But down to business, Seeley. You have done me a great wrong! And, instead of just killing you and dumping you on the outskirts of Vegas, like any kind person would do, I've decided to make a little game. Oh, don't worry; it'll be fun!_

_You have a limited amount of time before I go after your Tempe again. Either figure out who I am and give me what I want, or your partner will be as untraceable as her father._

_Tick Tock. Agent Booth. _**_Tick Tock._**

Booth growled, crumpled the paper up and threw it at the closest person he could see without taking his eyes of her.

Whoever did this to his Bones was going to pay. _And soon. _

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Good? Bad? I NEED ANSWERS!  
_**

**_So was the Golden Girls refrence too girly? I've been watching too many reruns. Should I delete that?  
_**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	3. Hallucination

_**Authors Note: Chapter 3 of An Unexpected Reunion is up and running!**_

_**And for those of you who reviewed and requested stories on What It Would Be Like, I will get on those as soon as possible, don't worry. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still wish it was. :(**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Hallucinations

**(BrennanPOV)**

Brennan was relatively calm.

Now she knew her circumstances and was more patient as she waited for her occipital lobes in the back of her head to work properly. She was in the Maluku Islands. When she heard 'Bones', her brain was most likely in a dream state and heard part of her dream. And that contradicts the unlikely assumption of her being kidnapped and shipped to Afghanistan. Her location she still didn't know, but her unconscious state helped her body gain more energy to attack her assailant.

She listened carefully for any sounds that did not emit from her. But, as she heard no rustling of clothing or soft footsteps, she opened her heavy eyes and was blinded by a white light.

Brennan waited for her eyes to adjust before starting to get up. Her body screamed with pain when she started to move her battered chest into an upward position. And she bit back a groan as she momentarily rested her weight on her elbows.

She looked around. Brennan was in a small, secluded room. She noted, with surprise, that the small alcove was relatively clean. No blood spatters, dirt, or even one footprint. Her eyes roamed across the white walls. They had an almost clinical feel to them. Like she was in the hospital. But there wasn't any medical equipment. So if she did get abducted, she hasn't been rescued yet.

Then she noticed a small curtain at the end of the room covering a window.

She reached, painfully, to the middle of the room, when she heard muffled words from the other side of the door.

Brennan whipped her head in alarm and willed herself to slide to the spot next to the door, wincing as her cast thudded against the wall. If she could just surprise the intruder, she could quickly jump on him and demand who he was and who he thought he was to kidnap Dr. Temperance Brennan!

The door creaked opened and, before Brennan could register who it was, climbed onto his back, kicked with her wrapped appendage and slammed her tired body hard enough to make the body fall to the ground with an_ 'oophm'_.

Definitely male, from the deep tone, she observed.

_"__तुम कौन हो__?"_ Brennan croaked, her voice felt sore and dry. She was asking in Hindi, not sure what they spoke._** (AN: The Maluku Islands spoke over 130 languages! You can expect how many basic words and questions she and Ms. Wick had to memorize!)**_

But when a groan was all she got, she tried again in Portuguese._ "Quem é você?"_

And in Spanish._ "¿Quién eres?"_ Brennan demanded, getting impatient.

_"Bạn là ai?"_ And in Vietnamese before she got an answer.

"Bones!" Came the response of a very familiar voice. One she missed constantly. "It's me, Booth!"

She scrambled off the bulky figure, ignoring the jabs of pain it caused. As she stood up, Brennan finally got a good look of the big man.

He was tall and lean, dressed in a camouflage uniform. Then, as her eyes went traveled upward, she saw a huge, charming smile with dimples bordering it. But, what hit her most were the eyes. They were deep chocolate. Ones that were always burning in the back of her mind.

Brennan's head whirled with confusion. She was in _Afghanistan_? That couldn't be right; that would be illogical. Who would kidnap her and take her to a country full of army bases? Even if she did somehow miraculously get herself near civilians...no, she was still dreaming. But she was noticing too much. Brennan hardly had any knowledge of her dreams. If this was a dream she would've woken up by now.

When Brennan looked back into the unseemly eyes, she saw something that pulled her slightly back to the things around her. Worry.

"I...uh...," she stuttered unchorently. Her thought process was shattered, the pounding was back and her legs trembled slightly with exhaustion. Brennan could hardly register the soft sound of her name that came from Booth.

She tried again, rubbing her temple as she did so, "P-Please tell me you're at the Malu...k-ku Islands for-for some...reason."

But when she saw the frown form and the slow head shake, her mind started to churn in endless circles. She knew it was her concussion making her unable to think but-

_Wait!_ she thought, things suddenly re-organizing._ She had a concussion! That's it!_

"I know what's going on!" she exclaimed, with a smile and laughed triumphantly.

He frowned, and asked cautiously, "What?"

"You're a hallucination!" Brennan saw "Booth" start to say something, but she cut him off. "It all makes sense now! You see, I was confused because none of the scenarios made sense..."

"Uh, Bones?"

"...I mean, why would someone kidnap me and then trash me here?"

"The term is 'dump me', Bones. And, uh-"

"But, then I remembered I have a concussion based on the fact that my head is bandaged. So, this is all just a perception in the absence of apparent stimulus which has qualities of real perception!"

"Bones!"

Brennan's eyes snapped to his as strong hands firmly gripped her upper arms. Hands that felt very real.

"Bones," he started, making sure she was paying attention. "This is not a hallucination, okay? This is reality." Brennan started to protest, but he firmly said, "No, Bones. I know it's a little hard tell, but I swear this is real." He took a deep breathe before he continued, his eyes dark and filled with an emotion she couldn't identify, "We found you on a warehouse couple of miles from here. You were...unconscious."

She scoffed. "But that makes no sense. Why would someone abduct me, take me here and just leave? There's also the question of why?" She finished a little smug, sure there wasn't proof and that she was just imagining this.

"Booth" silently lead her to the small bed. He spread his hands and warily eyed her cast, as if she was going to fall any minute.

Brennan rolled her eyes; her hallucination was very predictable.

As they both sat down on the edge, facing each other, her hallucination gave her something.

"What's this piece of paper?" Brennan asked, slowly rubbing her fingers. The folded paper looked familiar. And the burgundy stains looked...like _blood_? It made her nervous and slightly scared. The pounding in her body came back in full force; making her head spin, her throat hurt and her injuries burn more.

Do hallucinations cause pain too? Or was it just part of reality seeping in?

"Open it," came a husky reply.

She hesitated, but did as she was told. She saw there were words on the page, but she was unable to read it. Then she realized her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

_What was wrong with her?_ She was never so shaken up by an inanimate object. _ Must be another side effects to the drugs they gave she was given_, she decided.

As she spread it on her lap and started reading, her headache got even worse. Her head spun and scenes started to play out, covering part of her vision. But she was still able to read the letter. She was unable to stop. And with each new sentence came with it were more scenes. It was like reading and watching something at the same time; it was disorienting and confusing.

But some things were starting to making more sense. Like why she was brought to Afghanistan, or why she was treated for her injuries. As Brennan finished reading, she realized something else.

"This isn't a hallucination," Brennan asked, not looking up from the paper. "Is it?"

"I am so sorry,' Booth said, his voice filled with remorse.

After moments of silence Brennan turned her head and asked, "How bad?"

He sighed with a shaky breath as he started, "They said you had a broken leg, a few cracked, bruises on your chest, arms and hands. Your right hand has three broken fingers, and you have bruises on your neck. Some major blood loss but they were able to give you some transfusions. There are also many injuries consistent with a knife on your other leg and," he said with a weak smile, "you have a concussion. But that you know."

But Brennan didn't do anything. She didn't smile, didn't laugh. She just stared at him with the blank eyes. As if she didn't comprehend anything the man sitting next to her had said.

The increasing pounding in her head was making things difficult to process. She clenched her eyes shut and held her head in agony as a wave of throbbing pain resonated within her head.

"Bones?" Booth asked, voice filled with worry. "Bones are you alright?"

As he started toward the door, most likely to find a doctor, Brennan managed to get a small hold in herself.

"Wait!" Brennan demanded. The last she need was a stranger tell her things she already knew. "I'm fine. It's just a result of the concussion."

Booth looked doubtful. "Are absolutely sure, Bones?"

She calmed her breath as she rolled her eyes, ignoring the pain it caused. "Please, Booth. Cracking my frontal lobe of my skull resulted in a slight bruising of my brain. It didn't cause part of my brain to go missing!"

"Why Bones!" Booth smiled, though his eyes were still cautious. "Did you just use sarcasm on me rather than give me some smart ass lecture on the differences on brain injuries?"

She smiled back. "I've told you on numerous accounts that I can be quite amusing."

Booth smiled wider this time as he chuckled, causing her chest to tighten as she saw the twinkling brown eyes.

But Brennan's smiled faltered as she thought about what had to happen next.

"Do you have to question me, or does someone else?" Brennan asked, dropping her gaze. She didn't want to talk about it. Not yet. It wasn't that she was afraid to. She wasn't traumatized! No, she was stronger than that. The problem was that she couldn't. Most of the parts of her captivity hadn't come back to her yet. Another result of her concussion, no doubt, but she needed time to let her brain heal.

"Uh...that hasn't been decided yet," Booth replied. And he did so with a hesitancy that Brennan didn't understand.

"Then, when do I get questioned?" Brennan asked with confusion, as she lifted her head once more. They must be quite busy if they didn't have time to decide who should interrogate her!

Booth narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her, making her slightly uncomfortable, before he answered her question. "Bones, nobodies talking to you about your...incident today. Not until you're better."

Brennan was about to protest, when a small yawn escaped her mouth and, before she could stop it, her eyelids started to droop.

As she shook her head to clear it, Brennan noticed strong arms with a familiar, masculine smell wrapped themselves around her. Then, with a whimper of surprise, Booth picked her up. But, before she could slap him, he laid Brennan back onto the surprisingly soft bed. And then covered her with the blanket she kicked off earlier, making her eyes shut close even more as her body sank under it. She didn't want to admit it, but it would appear that she was extremely fatigued.

"Get some sleep, Bones," his soft and comforting voice said.

And, minutes away from drifting to sleep, Brennan felt the lightest pressure of warm lips against the top of her head.

* * *

_**Authors Note: AWWW! My first romantic fluff. Is it good?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. This Must Be What Hell Feels Like Pt 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I know, I know; I should be ashamed of myself. I took WAY too long to update this, but in my defense, school started and I know that is also sorta bull since its been almost a month. But, I swear to god, (nonreligious of course) my teachers are trying to KILL me! They are giving us so many assignments that I'm going CRAZY! Not to mention my hard core mother has me in a special tutoring program that's giving me homework WAY beyond my abilities!**_

_**Now, that I have that out of my system, here is the fourth chapter in the Unexpected Reunion. This is actually inspired by**_Jenny1701_**. There is a second part of this just because I didn't want anyone to think I was dead or...something, and, as I have not started the second part, I just posted this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Yadda yadda yadda...let's just get on with it...**_

* * *

Chapter 4: This Must Be What Hell Feels Like (Part 1)

(BoothPOV)

"Absolutely not!"

Who did they think they were?! Demanding that his Bones be wheeled into an interrogation room when she wakes up! What bull!

They'd just got his Bones to the infirmary when his boss took Booth aside. They wanted to discuss what to do next, but no way was this happening.

"Booth, be reasonable," Masters ordered.

Masters was a middle aged man, with small, but demanding, eyes. He's nose crooked because of the number of times it's been broken and his mouth thin and tight with a permanent scowl.

And, right now, all Booth wanted to do was knock off that grimace clean off his face.

"No," Booth refused with a stubborn glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Masters growled back. "Booth, she needs to be questioned!"

"And she will be," Booth seethed. "When she's ready."

"Well," Masters said, exasperated. "When _will_ she be ready?"

"We'll know when she wakes up, won't we?" Booth supplied, lowering his voice.

With that, Booth turned his heel and walked into the infirmary ward, ignoring Masters completely. He knew he was going to pay hell for that later, but right then, he didn' t care.

He walked to the end of the room, where Casey was waiting outside the room.

"Booth," Casey started, hesitantly. "I don't understand what's the big problem. I mean, she looks familiar, I guess. Is she famous?"

Booth chuckled dryly. "She's famous, but that's not why this is so important," he informed, without looking at his second in command.

Booth was not allowed in the room when they were treating her for her injuries. And that only made him more angry.

Anger filled in Booth's body as he thought about it. _Injuries_, he thought bitterly. Those weren't injuries! Those were parts of pure destruction inflicted on her body!

From the corner of Booth's eye, he saw Casey looked at him warily. He saw the Casey was looking at Booth's clenched fists and, most likely, the murderous look on his face. But Casey didn't push and Booth was glad.

About an hour later of silence and worried glances from Casey's part, a kind looking nurse came bustling out of the room and was almost knocked over by Booth.

"How is she?" Booth asked frantically. "Is she OK? Was there any permanent damaged?"

The poor nurse tried to talk, as she kept on opening her mouth and closing it as Booth interrupted. She kind of looked like a gaping fish. But as she looked pleadingly at Casey, the latter decided to take pity on her.

Booth could faintly hear the buzz of the younger man's voice, but ignored it. He just had to _know_.

"_BOOTH!"_

Booth jumped, and looked at his second-in-command as if he was insane. The look was almost so comical that Casey almost laughed out loud.

"Let the nice lady talk, huh?"

Booth smiled sheepishly. Then motioned for the nurse to continue.

With a skeptical look at the nervous man, she began to talk, "She is fine. We had to give her some transfusions from the blood loss from all the lacerations on her head and torso." As she continued, Booth was slightly getting more and more tense as he heard the extent his Bones' injuries. "She also has many broken bones; her head was slightly cracked, which lead to a concussion, one of her legs were broken, as well as a broken arm and part of her hand. Her ribs are broken, but luckily they did not damage any organs behind it. Fortunately, she has no injuries that lead to any surgical help."

Booth swallowed as he felt the familiar rage and despair fill him. It only intensified as he thought about the things that he desperately wanted to ask. But not find out the answer to.

"And...was there...any signs of…" Booth trailed off, not wanting to say it.

When he saw the nurse scrunch her face with confusion, Booth tried to say what was caught in his throat. Every time he even thought about the idea, he just wanted to throw up.

"You know…_rape_?" Booth spat out in a violent whisper. It left an almost vile taste on his tongue.

Horror covered the nurse's face as she tried to backpedal. "No! Oh, no! Of course not!"

When she saw that the large man had finally completely relaxed, she relaxed as well. "The test came out negative."

"You're sure?" Booth sighed.

"Yes," the nurse comforted, as she patted his arm. "You can go see her now."

She didn't even get to finish before Booth ran to the door, opened it, and shut it completely without even looking back.

As he sat down, Booth looked at the sleeping form of the woman he still wanted, somehow thinking that, now that she was here and was treated, she would look less damaged. But as he looked, all he saw was a broken, limp body covered in green and purple and small lines of red. Booth's throat constricted as he thought of what his Bones had to go through.

"_God_, Bones," he croaked in a whisper, as he gingerly interlocked their fingers. "I'm _so _sorry. But I am going to catch the son of a bitch that did this to you and make them pay. I promise."

Booth's voice sounded morose, even to him. Right at that moment, all he wanted was her. For her to wake up and comfort him, in her own special way.

They lapped in silence as Booth just lightly caressed Brennan's face, waiting in, what must have been, his own personal hell.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Yay? Nay? Sorry it's kinda short, but ya know...teachers can sometimes be like the devils spawn and then sometimes they're like hilarious comedians that tell hilarious jokes and lets you watch movies..._**

**_And I promise that I'll try to hurry and update the second part of this chapter as well as all my other stories. Just don't expect it for a while._**

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
